Segunda Celebración
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Ahora no se trataría solo de chocolates o besos. Habría otro motivo, más importante y mayor, para celebrar. ¡Happy Valentine Day!


_**Disclamer:**_** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.**

_**N/A:**_ ¡Iba a subir esto ayer! Pero no tuve inspiración y el tiempo murió antes de darme cuenta!

¡Y Tadatoshi con su cap 201 me tiene al borde de la histeria nerviosa!

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. OCC. Shonen Ai. Post-Manga 5 años.

_**Dedicado a**_: Todos mis lectores ¡Feliz San Valentín! Claro que el fic inicialmente fue pensado como un regalo de cumpleaños para Suzakukills de tumblr (¡Me entero muy tarde de los cumples damit!)

_**Tabla Floral:**_ Nomeolvides.

_**Summary:**_ Ahora no se trataría solo de chocolates o besos. Habría otro motivo, más importante y mayor, para celebrar.

* * *

**S**egunda celebración

Es catorce de febrero y todo es un caos.

Al menos, eso es lo que Yukio cree mientras compra los víveres para la cena de esta noche, oyendo las voces excitadas de las chicas. Todas y cada una dudosas sobre si comprar bombones ya hechos. Del super, de una pastelería o confitería. Hacerlo ellas mismas.

Cuando se acerca a la caja, nota que detrás de él hay una niña pequeña. No excepcionalmente bonita, pero si adorable. Como un pequeño cachorro que estaba reuniendo todo su valor para enfrentarse a una jauría de perro muchos más grandes.

Tuvo un impulso a sonreir, no sabía porque, tal vez porque la pequeña murmuraba monólogos indescifrables. Tan rápido que se mordió un par de veces la lengua, llorando luego, a causa del dolor.

Cuando el ya ha pagado, y comienza a poner las compras en las bolsas plásticas que la cajera le ha tendido hace tan solo dos segundos, escucha a la chica gemir, y buscar, con algo de desesperación. En su billetera (disculpándose con los otros compradores que le miran impacientes), en el bolsillo de su pantalón (murmurando alguna que otra maldición). Hasta finalmente resignarse, y tomar la tableta de chocolate amargo, para devolverlo a su vianda.

— ¿Cuánto falta?—

La niña, sorprendida, pestañea y le mira sin entender.

Kasamatsu no espera, y fija su vista en los dígitos de la máquina. Extrayendo de su billetera, unas cuantas monedas, pasándoselas a la cajera.

Quien le mira sorprendida, al igual que la muchacha.

— ¡N-N-No es necesario que usted!—exclama, avergonzada y con la cara roja. Y de nuevo se muerde la lengua.

Kasamatsu solo suspira, y se rasca la cabeza.

—Tómalo, de igual forma, ya no hay muchas chicas que lo hagan casero.

La joven, al igual que la cajera, y las otras mujeres (dos más) que hacen la fila para ingresar a la caja. Le observan, por un lado con sorpresa. Y por otro con interés.

Ese interés que cala hondo, una curiosidad inocente, que repiquetea. Más si se tiene lindos ojos. La desconocida con la que ha tenido el impulso de cometer un acto de bondad, le mira, precisamente, con esa curiosidad reflejada en el iris marrón de sus ojos.

Un marrón que de alguna forma, exigía respuestas.

—Como sea—dice con un suspiro resignado. Tratando de disimular su vergüenza—Esfuérzate, pero con calma. Seguro te irá bien—agrega, sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rosa intenso. En tanto los labios se curvan hacia arriba, iluminando las facciones redondas de una cara que no terminaba por crecer.

Pero que algún día seria hermosa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias!—Exclama la chica, mientras él se va.

No obstante cuando atraviesa las puertas automáticas del supermercado, y dobla hacia una esquina. Se detuvo a causa de casí quedar sordo.

— ¡Señor! ¡Despreocúpese! ¡Pondré todo mi amor en hacer el chocolate! ¡Capturare el corazón de mi amado seguro!—grita.

Con tanto entusiasmo, arrojo, confianza, determinación y fervor que el mundo parece vibrar.

Kasamatsu sonríe al espectro de un recuerdo pasado, y ríe, levanto el pulgar hacia la chica que saltaba en vez de correr. Perdiéndosele del campo de visión luego de unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando noto el cielo teñido de un tono similar al durazno, con pinceladas de pálido rosa.

Pronto anochecería, tenía que volver a casa.

La cena no se preparaba sola.

* * *

Por lo regular, él no era muy detallista pero, pensó, por las fechas. Y porque cierta persona se esforzaba-casí siempre más de la cuenta-él podría tener la oportunidad de no parecer un ogro desalmado-como graciosamente ese molesto _perro_, siempre mascullaba tras sus regaños, que luego se veían multiplicados tras llamarlo de ese modo-

Pero ya habían pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años?

Silbó, realmente impresionado por ello. Colocó un nomeolvides (que había recogido, al verlo solitario en una esquina de un baldío) en el pequeño vaso de vidrio, lleno con agua cristalina. Situándolo después en el centro de la mesa.

El aroma de la comida, más precisamente del estofado cocinándose, llego a su nariz, suavemente. Avisándole que, muy probablemente, las especias arrojadas hace solo unos minutos habían casí extendido su sabor por toda la salsa.

La máquina de arroz aún estaba en pleno proceso de cocción. Por lo cual, los tazones no serian llenados hasta dentro de unos minutos. Alejándose de la mesa de la sala, camino por el corto pasillo, doblando instintivamente a la derecha, que era donde yacía la cocina.

Agito el cucharon en la olla, para luego levantar el utensilio y acercarlo a su rostro. El aroma penetraba su nariz, enviándole un temblor satisfactorio. Soplando despacio, acerco el cucharón a su boca, convencido de que la temperatura del contenido había mermado.

Pero entonces, unos brazos le tomaron desprevenido, rodeando su cintura. Provocando que el cucharón tocase sus labios, sintiendo no solo un intenso ardor, que le hizo chillar. Sino que fundó en él una notable molestia, enojo.

— ¡Wa! ¡Yukio!—lloró Kise, sosteniendo sus hombros por detrás, contemplando con temor como el ex capitán de Kaijou se doblaba hacia adelante, ignorando el sonido del cucharón cayendo al piso.

Kasamatsu pudo haber tenido compasión, un poco. Pero había estado tan concentrado en que el sabor de la comida fuera lo suficientemente agradable para recibir algún que otro elogio entusiasta por parte del rubio, y el mencionado se aparecía-tal y como la costumbre lo había habituado a esperar, con dos horas de retraso-por detrás, y en silencio, cogiéndole desprevenido (sabiendo perfectamente cuando odiaba eso), teniendo eso como consecuencia que se quemara la boca.

Un tic se apareció en sus cejas, si en las dos. Kise tragó al notar como la atmosfera se volvía más pesada, y entrecerró los ojos con nerviosismo.

— ¡Que te dije de aparecerte así!—bramó el moreno, casí escupiendo fuego.

— ¡Lo siento!—se disculpo al instante Kise, abrazando al más bajo, quien se removía un poco molesto. Con los años, Kise había aprendido que si mantenía a Kasamatsu con un agarre firme, este no podía golpearle. —Pero es que Yukio se veía taaaaan, guapo —argumento, como si eso fuera suficiente razón.

Yukio no dijo nada, tratando de controlar la sangre que se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Habrían pasado cinco años, pero aún no se deshacía del bochorno por los halagos sobre su apariencia física.

Entonces Kise, ese mismo chico, en el pasado tan problemático-y aún ahora lo era-le miro, con curiosidad, y algo de culpa. Kasamatsu noto que muy seguramente miraba sus labios, algo rojos, en repuesta al calor que de súbito había chocado con ellos.

Pero entonces, los ojos ámbar de Kise dejaron atrás la culpa, para ser iluminados con la astucia y esa malicia tan característica que se aparecía cuando se trataba de él.

—Voy a curarlos—aseguro Kise.

Kasamatsu no pudo hacer menos que cerrar los ojos, conteniendo una risa.

Tan predecible.

Los labios se deslizaron, despacio, lentamente. Un roce superficial que Kise opto por sustituir con pequeños toques de su lengua, lamiendo de tal forma que producía cosquillas en la boca de Yukio. Seguidamente, con sus manos, Kise elevó ligeramente el rostro de Yukio, quien le miraba con los ojos entornado. El rubio sonrío, comprendiendo la petición silenciosa, que solo podía ser transmitida, y solo él podía descifrar, con una mirada de esos ojos azules. Con delicadeza abrió la boca, uniendo sus labios a los del otro. Deslizando sus manos hasta su cadera, rodeándole la misma con ambos brazos, conectados por las manos y dedos entrelazados.

Permanecieron así un rato. Unos minutos, hasta que la máquina de arroz indico con un pitido, que el contenido de la misma en cuestión, ya estaba preparado para la consumición.

No obstante, Kise no soltó a Kasamatsu.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?—quiso saber el antiguo as de Kaijou, con una sonrisa confiada.

Yukio, solo para fastidiarle un poco. Sonrío levemente.

—Hubiera estado bien, si comías una menta antes.

Aquella afirmación (broma más bien), había desequilibrado a Kise quien puso expresión de horror, liberándole del agarre. Cosa que Kasamatsu aprovecho para escabullirse. Negó con la cabeza, al ver como Kise había arrojado aliento sobre su mano, y olfateando el aire, en un intento de comprobar que tan veraz era la confesión de Yukio.

Todavía era muy inocente.

—Ve poniendo la mesa—dijo, acercándose a la cacerola.

Tras unos cortos segundos, entre que Kise se indignaba por la broma, y procesaba la orden dada por Yukio, hizo un mohín, inflando sus mofletes.

—Eso fue malo de tu parte.

Pero Yukio no respondio, en cambio, solo le vio, fugazmente por encima del hombro, con un brillo divertido en su mirar.

Kise se perdió en ese gesto, para luego sonreir, y con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal (como hace tiempo, como hace cinco años atrás, como cada día) diligentemente se ocupo de la tarea asignada.

* * *

Entre excusas innecesarias sobre su retraso, y las nuevas sobre como iban avanzando las cosas entre la nueva maquillista de Kise y el editor de la revista de moda para la cual había estado trabajando este mes. Yukio sintió la necesidad de incluir un tema.

Solo que no sabía cual

— ¡Nana-chan dijo que hoy le haría chocolates a Suzuka-san!—exclamó Kise feliz.

Chocolates.

—Tú sabes, Nana-chan es muy buena persona, es un poco retraída mucho, pero la conoces y es un sol.

—Chocolates—susurró Yukio, recordando el episodio de la tarde.

— ¿Qué?

—Hoy cuando fui al supermercado había muchas estudiantes, todas de secundaria.

— ¿Las miraste?—

Yukio abrió los ojos, mirando incrédulo a Kise, que jugaba con sus palillos sobre el tazón de arroz, apretando los labios, y evitando mirarle.

—Eres un niño…—suspiro el que fuera el número cuatro del equipo de Kaijou. Dejando de lado su cuenco vacio. —Una niña quería comprar chocolate, ya sabes, para preparar en casa—continuo—Le faltaban algunas monedas, y pues, se las di.

Kise dejo de respirar.

—No me lo creo… ¡Tú, quien dices que debemos tener un control constante sobre las cuentas! ¡Has cedido dinero para algo tan noble!

Yukio rodo los ojos.

—Lo siento si no veo práctico que compres tantas tonterías. Y que me preocupe porque la renta esta aumentado, y que además, ahorre para esas vacaciones que tanto quieres tener. —gruño por lo bajo.

Kise entonces tragó en seco. Sintiéndose estúpido, y él lo sabía, ambos lo sabían.

—Perdón…—murmuró avergonzado Ryouta.

Yukio cerró los ojos, abriéndolos después, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Kise se encontraba cabizbajo. Permitiendo a Yukio tener una vista de primera de las hebras doradas del cabello de Kise.

A decir verdad, fue un impulso involuntario la primera vez, hace cinco años atrás, quiso comprobar que si era cierto eso sobre que su cabello era muy suave, Kise siempre se jactaba de aquello. Y aún contra su orgullo, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

Al final la simple acción de tocar su cabello, desordenarlo, acariciarlo y jugar con este. Había mutado a un ritual extraño, donde se generaba una conexión. Porque Ryouta se relajaba al punto en que se situaba a su lado, enterrando su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro, inmerso en un sueño placido.

—No importa…—perdono el chico de ojos azules, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para alcanzar la cabeza rubia. Sumergiendo sus dedos en las hebras de cabello, deslizándolos. Apartando el flequillo de su frente. Kise había apretado los labios, como un perro al que le encanta ser acariciado, cerrando los ojos. Yukio sonrío—La niña se parecía ti.

Kise abre los ojos, lentamente, contemplando por un momento la mesa, y irguiendo (solo un poco, porque sino será más difícil a Kasamatsu tocar su cabeza) escrutando a Kasamatsu, notando que una sonrisa melancólica se ha instalado en su rostro. Viendo, como él le mira.

Es una mezcla de nostalgia y cariño lo que destilan esos espejos azules.

De golpe sucede entonces, como en tantas ocasiones, pero esta vez es diferente. Quiere besarlo, lentamente, luego con pasión, aferrarse a su boca como si fuera un madero en medio del mar, entrelazarse con su persona, encajar ambas manos con las de él, ser uno.

Pero se contiene un poco. Hay algo más importante, mucho más importante que debe decirle. Un asunto que no puede dejar pasar hoy, porque llevo pensando en ellos durante el mes anterior, entre nervios y consejos textuales (porque actualmente esta demasiado ocupado para ver en persona a Kuroko, Momoi o a cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, sea Teikou o Kaijou).

— ¿Y que más?—pregunta, en un intento de calmar la ascendiente espiral de ansiedad que comienza a invadirle— ¿Qué paso luego?

Yukio, saliendo del sopor, carcajeo abiertamente.

—Me dio las gracias gritando y asegurándose que con su chocolate conquistaría al chico que le gusta.

—Ah…—Kise calló por unos momentos, revolviendo en sus recuerdos—Yo no dije eso, ni de cerca.

—No—admitió el otro—Pero si se te ocurrió la "brillante"—al usar dicho adjetivo, la irritación junto al bochorno, aún persistente, brotó de los labios de Kasamatsu—idea de enviar a una orquesta a la pensión de la universidad…en mi cumpleaños.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero fue romántico!—argumento Kise, sintiéndose orgulloso.

— ¡Pero todas las chicas de la pensión me acosaron con preguntas luego! ¡Y en nada mejoro que el director de la orquesta me entregara un ramo de rosas con esa nota tan vergonzosa!—objeto Yukio con las mejillas calientes, y una vena palpitante.

—Era una carta de amor—susurró Kise un poco dolido, solo un poquito.

—"Lamento mucho"—Yukio suspiro. Abandonando a la cabeza rubia de sus atenciones, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro aterciopelado. Kise levanto (esta vez) por completo la cabeza—"Esto que siento, lamento si es un problema. Pero no me arrepiento, y te lo diré hasta que me des una respuesta…"—Su boca se movió, rompiendo el rictus que antes ocupaba sitio en su faz, teniendo por reemplazo ahora, una sonrisa ladina —"Te amo, tanto, tanto. Al punto que duele…"—

—"Por eso a veces"—Kise abrió la boca, continuando en su lugar—"Te odio mucho. Pero el problema es que yo, te amo más de lo que te odio…senpai"—concluyó, con un suspiro extasiado.

Yukio recordaba cada palabra.

Él recordaba cada palabra.

—Soy feliz…—murmuró Kise, tomando la mano de Kasamatsu, apoyando la palma al completo sobre su mejilla, asiéndola, sintiendo su calor—Creo que no podría ser más feliz…—

—Yo tampoco—concedió Yukio—Soy muy feliz ahora.

Kise se levanto de la mesa, acercándose rápidamente, detrás del asiento de Kasamatsu, rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Te quiero, te amo, te quiero, pero te amo mil veces más. Te amo Yukio…

—B-Bu-Bueno ya córtala, que nos digamos esto es normal pero, estas raro. —opina el más bajo, sintiendo su cara roja. Pero de su boca no sale otra protesta…le gusta esto.

Por que solo Ryouta le hace sentir así.

—Hace un momento—Ryouta le susurra en la oreja, enviando una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal—Dijiste que era feliz, así como yo lo estoy…—durante unos breves segundos, se había instalado una pausa inquietante.

Kasamatsu estibo por el rabillo del ojo, como los ojos de su novio parecían encontrarse lejos de su mundo, en un trance de pensamientos internos. Entonces, el rubio levanto la cabeza. Y el dorado choco con el zafiro.

Fue entonces que lo supo, no importaba el tiempo, el momento o el lugar. Cuando sus ojos hacían conexión, cuando él hacia conexión con Ryouta. Terminaba irremediablemente perdido.

Tomando su mano izquierda, desde la muñeca. Ryouta dirigió la otra que tenia libre al bolsillo de su saco. Produciendo un sentimiento de incredulidad (porque que él le sostuviera la mano de ese modo, y se metiera la otra que no le sostenía, en el bolsillo del saco, solo significaba una cosa).

Un destello de color oro enfilo por su dedo anular. Produciendo un estrepito en su ser. De la cabeza a los pies.

— ¿Me harías el honor de que esta felicidad perdurara por siempre?

Yukio quería reír, llorar, gritar (no sabía si por felicidad o irritación), patear al estúpido. Todo en su interior vibraba y era un desastre, un caos. No obstante, el agarre sobre su persona se hizo más firme, Kise volvió a envolverle con sus brazos.

Haciendo su existencia, más palpable. Su presencia más firme.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, y girado la cabeza, sus ojos ya estaban conectados a los ojos dorados.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento de irrevocabilidad, como si no perderse más allá de lo tangible fuera algo improbable.

Y lo amaba. Yukio comprendía que le agradaba sentir aquello, y que Kise era la única persona en todo el mundo, capaz de hacerlo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

—Si—no le sorprendió su propia respuesta. Ya la sabía desde antes—No era necesario ni preguntar.

Estirando el cuello, Kasamatsu rozo los labios de Kise, quien estaba llorando en evidente muestra de una felicidad inmensa, siendo contenida.

El diamante del anillo en su mano resplandeció, en tanto la nomeolvides se mecía con la ligera brisa que había entrado por la ventana.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Y aquí esta!

Es un One-Shot que quería escribir ayer. Y la verdad, la idea fue en un inicio otra distinta pero me puse a escuchar a Oreja de Van Gogh y termine sensible toda la noche.

Esta historia como pueden ver se desarrolla terminada la serie de KnB en sí.

Y no, no es algo de Golden Sunflowers por si a alguna le pareció así.

Lamento si Kasa y Kise pareció algo OCC. Pero a mi modo de ver, ambos van madurando a medida que el tiempo pasa. Cuando la pareja madura la relación es perfecta-a mi modo de ver-

Y por si alguna la duda, en mi flipe mente el matrimonio gay es legal en Japón para la línea temporal del fic.

Y por cierto. La flor Nomeolvides es una flor que significa, en el lenguaje de las flores es: Amor Sincero.


End file.
